


Love Line

by satoshi3104pat



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshi3104pat/pseuds/satoshi3104pat





	Love Line

唇唇相触，残留在她嘴唇上的奶香传递到他的嘴上，盖在她脑旋的手随着情欲慢慢滑落到她的后脑勺，而在他身后一起完成的蛋糕，不知道什么时候被他挪远开他们两个人的距离  
温馨的蛋糕房随着迷情渐渐升温，本该推开他的双手缠绕在他的颈脖处，为了不让她一直辛苦的抬头亲吻着他，他一手将她托坐在桌子上，扣住在她后脑勺的手慢慢往下，往下，再往下，最后停留在她的衣尾  
结束完一吻，唾液丝不小心牵出置空气，再一次小小的喘气声在他耳边回荡，双眼已经被情所淹没的她，小嘴微微张开，暗示着自己还想要，他盯着她，心里的火被油淋浇一样，越烧越旺，下身早就已经有了反应  
他忍不住了，再一次强烈地吻上她，在她衣尾的手早已经伸进衣服里面，解开裹住她丰满的保护衣，褪去她的衣服，将保护衣无情地扔在地上，暂时离开她的小甜唇，转移到她的小樱桃上  
“唔～唔～啊…不～不要…唔…”  
舌头疯狂打转着被他拖起某团已经立起来的小樱桃，另一只手则在她身下隔着裤子，在湿润的某处摩擦着  
将她往自己身上拉进，坐在桌子上的她被他拉到里桌子边缘，无法安放的双腿乖乖的悬挂在空气中，他放过小樱桃，继续品尝着她的小甜唇，她和他身下的衣物一一褪去，只留下最后的保留，他的手指揣摩在她的小内内上，画着圈，还时不时坏心意的稍微用力按了按里面  
“嗯～啊～”  
她轻颤着身体，把脸埋在他的肩窝里，小嘴亲啃着他的皮肤，手指将她的小内内往她的息肉边上一拨，试探性的将一根手指慢慢的伸进她的花穴，突然的异物进入身体，她发缠着身体，嘴里的呻吟声埋没在他的肩上，停留在花穴内部的手指被紧紧收缩着，紧吸着，手指慢慢的一进一出，她也从一开始的不适渐渐变得迎合  
手指运动速度越来越快，在花穴内的指数也从一根变成两根，三根…  
“嗯…唔…啊…不…不要…～嗯～”  
突然触碰到某个点，她的身体明显有了反应，环抱在他颈脖的手一下子往下，在他的背部留下抓痕，而他自然也不放过她，无视背部的疼痛，一直往那个点加快手上的力度，直到…  
“唔…啊…到…到了～嗯～”  
她的脑里一下子空白，身体弓起来，往他的身上靠近，不停的颤着身体，双手紧紧环住他的脖子，脸贴近他的耳边，喘出来的气直往他的耳里吹进，花穴内的手指慢慢退出，包裹着透明粘稠物  
他双手将她的脸面对着自己，看着她，额头冒着小豆状的汗，小脸红潮，双眼已经被情欲埋没，小嘴迷人的微微张开，女人一副诱惑的样子，就算是谁看到了，都会忍不住，直接掠夺她的空气，舌头直接扫荡她的口腔，舌舌相缠，唾液相互交融，不分彼此  
她环住他的双手移到他那宽大白色的衬衫衣尾，掀起，脱掉，扔在地上，两具滚烫的身体，没有衣物的阻碍，紧贴着对方，她的丰满紧靠他的胸膛，手重新放回到他的脖子处，而他的手在她的腰上下摩揣，不停刺激她的敏感，在她身上点火，他的下身一直鼓胀着，被释放出来的一瞬间，柱体已经是被某些稠状物给包裹着  
撩起她的火，给她的前戏已经做足了，但他将柱体慢慢进去她的花穴时  
“唔…不…不要…啊…不要了…出…出去…”  
被巨大的异物进入自己体内的她，那一瞬间的撕裂疼痛让她感到无助、害怕，眼泪夹载着生理盐水一下子从眼框里流出，见她这样，他心疼她，但是柱体已经进去了，她难受，他也难受，为她吻去她的泪渍，忍着心里的火，开始着手安慰她  
“嗯～宝贝，别哭…没事的…很快就没了…”  
他吻住她的唇，没有刚刚的强势，很温柔，利用吻来安抚她心里的无助和害怕，身下的动作也随着亲吻开始慢慢运动  
她享受着他给自己的安慰，体内的不适和疼痛很快就被愉悦代替  
滞留在空气的双腿也情不自禁的缠到他的腰上，主动迎合，像是跟他发出邀请，他不傻，知道眼前的小女人已经适应了，身下的动作也快速加大幅度  
蛋糕房里的情欲蔓延到整个咖啡屋，她的呻吟声，他的低喘声，不停的放大，伴随着咖啡屋里还在播放的音乐，融合成一首美妙的合曲  
紧致的花穴不停吮吸他的柱体，每一次的进退，都给他带来无限的快感  
“唔…快…快到了…唔…”  
“那就一起…”  
他在她身体疯狂耕耘，随着他的一声低嚎，一股接着一股的热浪席卷在她的体内，他的基因完整的流进她的体内，柱体被迁离出来，带着透明、白色的混合物一起牵连出，两人满头大汗，她已经累倒在他的怀里，头抵在他的肩上，喘着大气，他侧头，低下，往她的脑旋留下一吻，手附上她的后脑勺，轻轻揉搓…  
………  
过来许久，她给他带到在咖啡屋外的第二个楼层——他的住所，身体已经被他清洗干净，换上新的衣服，躺在他的大床上，被他紧搂进怀里，面对面相拥，他和她相视，他那双杏子样大的眼睛如波澜不兴的黑海，让她沉溺在其中  
她双手环在他的腰际，不再看着他的眼睛，把脸藏在他的心窝，闭上眼，听他的心跳声，在他看不到的地方，偷笑着  
他不知道她在自己怀里是怎么样，搂住她的双手紧紧收缩，恨不得把她融进自己体内，下巴轻轻抵着她的脑旋，和她一样，也偷笑着


End file.
